GradeAUnderA
Ram Karavadra (Born: October 6, 1988 30), better known online as GradeAUnderA, is a British-Indian YouTuber and commentator known for his comedic style of commentary videos on various subjects. His channel has over 3.3 million subscribers and over 388 million views as of October 2018. About His videos take the form of satirical rants, in which he uses humor and crude cartoon characters to convey his argument, ranging from a couple minutes to over 20 minutes long. Despite his rapid growth in popularity, he actively and directly interacted with his fans. He made the cartoons by sequencing panels in Microsoft Paint, edited with Windows Movie Maker, recorded his voice with a Samsung I9100 Galaxy S II phone, and sometimes used the software OBS. GradeAUnderA's rants were varied and didn't usually stick to one topic. The main focus of his rants was against YouTubers that lie or do something hypocritical. He backed up what he said about the YouTuber in question with facts and evidence by using videos of the person and debunking what they had said to prove his claims. According to his channel's (joking) description, he is 6'9" tall, he weighs 420lbs, his birthplace is Buckingham Palace, England and he worked as a "Head Animator for Pixar Studios." On May 15, 2016, he showed a picture of himself in his video How To Find Any Songs Name (+ 2M Face Reveal) On May 26, 2016, in a video titled Stupid Things That Parents Do ( + FUPA ), he revealed that his real name is "Ram". Whether this is a nickname or a shortened name is yet to be known. On 14 August 2016, He revealed his age in a video titled My Pokémon GO Experience. On 22 May 2017, after being inactive for nearly six weeks, GradeAUnderA stated he had "life issues" to handle but that he would upload in a few days. However, he would not upload another video until another four months had passed. Inactivity & Return In response to PewDiePie being accused of being a Nazi, GradeAUnderA started a two part video series discussing his thoughts on the situation. He began the series on February 27, 2017. On March 11, 2017, GradeAUnderA uploaded the second part of this series, titled How To Protest Online (Using the WSJ Street Journal PewDiePie Thing as a Case Study.) He then stopped uploading. On May 22, 2017, GradeAUnderA uploaded Is GradeAUnderA Dead? In this video, GradeAUnderA promised to returned. But he didnt. Then, on September 20, 2017, he made his return to YouTube after the four-month absence, claiming he would start a new 2nd season of videos, but for over a year, he didn't upload a new video. On December 25, 2018, he tweeted "Hi" showing he's coming back. Also on December 27, he tweeted a picture of a video releasing soon. On January 1, 2019, he uploaded a new video for the first time in over a year, "Political Correctness Manual 2019 - Things You Can't Say ". The episode is listed as 'Season 3', despite the aforementioned Season 2 never being made. List of Rants * Ray William Johnson * Vegan Gains * Jinx * Nicole Arbour (Twice) * Jinx * CJ SO COOL * Most Prank Channels * Most Reaction Channels * Markiplier * PewDiePie * Matthew Santoro * DramaAlert * The Wall Street Journal Controversy GradeAUnderA released a rant on DramaAlert and Keemstar that lasted 2 episodes long, to which in the first part he accuses Daniel Keem (Keemstar) of beating his wife as a hacker supposedly got into his account quite a while back and made it seem like it was his wife saying he had cut her with her own car keys. In the second part of his rant, he makes the allegation that he was a pedo due to him cutting a clip so it makes it look like he is saying to another YouTube personality bigsnacks that he wants to rape his kids. He also shows a clip of a clothesless girl with signs covering her nether regions, the signs reading that she loved Keemstar. Since the time of the video, proof has come out that to be on BlogTV, you had to be 18+, and that she was also dating a 21-year-old and was either lying about her age, or she was above the age of 16 like she claimed. In the video 'THE YOUTUBERS COMPLAINING ABOUT DRAMA RANT (Exposing Matthew Santoro)', he strongly criticized Markiplier's video due to the lack of planning and the mistakes made in it. He also referred to Markiplier's hair to "period blood hair" since it was dyed red at the time, and he criticized his credibility due to referring himself as "Markimoo", a fan-given name. Many have said that GradeAUnderA's content has dropped in quality, including other content creators such as DJ Killer Keemstar. One issue they[who?] have with him is backstabbing Keemstar in his DramaAlert rant videos, as exposed in "The Real LeafyIsHere " by YouTube commentator and Twitch streamer HeyWatchYourMouth. Another problem they have with him is his videos just not being as funny anymore; they say he's too repetitive in videos like "Fuck Video Game Trophies - Top 5 Stupidest Trophies " and goes for incredibly easy topics such as the truth about Santa, video game trophies, and English spellings. He also rode off of the trending topic of the Wall Street Journal vs. PewDiePie drama without bringing anything new to the table. This has gone as far as his own subreddit turning against him. Trivia * He tends to add “Easter eggs” to his tags, which can be seen using the vidIQ Google Chrome extension or a similar extension. Some include: ** "gradeaundera is forcing me to write tags at gunpoint against my will. please send help" ** "this video took a stupid amount of time to have me be happy with it" ** "i fucking hate writing tags for videos i fucking hate man it its so tedious" ** "i tried writing a stupid tag but it was too long – whats your problem youtube?" * According to his video “Racism Test” and a Reddit AMA, GradeAUnderA discovered a math formula on his own. This was later claimed to be a trivial discovery on the subreddit /r/theydidthemath.[Request YouTuber GradeAUnderA's math formula he supposedly discovered himself. Does the math check out or not?] * In a hidden message in his video on how things he found stupid about school, GradeAUnderA was actually a teacher himself before he was fired. He explained elsewhere that he was fired due to him and the head of the maths department not seeing eye to eye. * Apparently, GradeAUnderA came up with his nickname as a sort of summary of himself. The "GradeA" part is in reference to him having supposedly been a grade-A student in exams and so on, whilst the "UnderA" part is him believing he underachieves in life. * GradeAUnderA runs a second YouTube channel by the name of GradeBUnderB that is meant to serve as a back-up should he, for whatever reason, be forced to abandon his main channel. * According to his video "My Brain vs My Body", GradeAUnderA has a peanut allergy. * According to his FAQ on his Twitch channel, GradeAUnderA actually fakes the voice he uses when making his videos. He cites the fact that he feels that the fake voice-over helps him speak slower and more clearly when making videos so people can understand what he's saying. References This page was created on December 1, 2015 by Brontornis. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Indian YouTubers